Spoils of War
Spoils of War are special items that wield extreme amounts of power. They were introduced in Destroy the Godmodder 2: Operator! and drop upon the death of a boss. The Spoil they drop usually comes from the boss, such as a weapon they used or, in the case of Mechs, some of their metal structure. Whoever kills the boss gains their Spoil. Thanks to their powerful effects, Spoils must cool down after use. Usage Spoils of War can only be used by the person who gained them in battle. Upon use, they will unleash a powerful effect to targeted entities. If no entities are targeted, targets are chosen randomly. The effect of a Spoil varies between Spoils, but they come in two types. *'Instant:' The Spoil's effect is instant, dealing damage to several entities at once. Upon use, it becomes Disabled, and must cool down for a set amount of turns to become usable again. *'Gradual:' The Spoil's effect persists for several turns. Its effect can be summoning an entity to help out the player, inflicting status effects on enemy entities, or buffing a player. Upon use, it becomes In Use, and its charge slowly drains for the amount of turns its effect lasts for. After that, it becomes Disabled, and must cool down for a set amount of turns to become usable again. Spoils of War are not tradable among players or refundable, bar one instance in which TwinBuilder allowed old Spoils whose owners had left the game to be exchanged to current players. They are also not usable in Alchemy, and do not possess alchemy codes. List of Spoils 'Detonation Core' Dropped By: C-Mech Mk. I A piece of the C-Mech that fuels its explosive attacks and ammunition. It is a sphere with quantities of untapped energy residing inside of it. Upon use, it generates a supercharged explosion within a radius of the user, damaging any entity caught in the blast. Worn By: TT2000 / Cooldown: 3 Turns / Type: Instant 'Broken Halo' Dropped By: One-Winged Angel Kirby The halo resting at the top of the eldritch One-Winged Angel Kirby, colloquially referred to as "1WAK". It glows with a dim light and is cracked in many places, bringing to mind a fallen angel instead of a righteous one. Upon use, it empowers the user, increasing his damage output by x1.5 for three turns. Worn By: Minor107 & K4yne / Cooldown: 3 Turns / Type: Gradual 'Contaminated Gear' Dropped By: Z-Mech Mk. I A clockwork contraption that rested in the mechanisms of a contamination weapon used by the Z-Mech. It is a rusted old gear that has an undetermined substance covering it, giving it its contaminating properties. Upon use, it contaminates an entity, lowering its HP by 1,000 each turn. Other entities on its alignment can be infected as well. The Contamination lasts for four turns. Worn By: ninjatwist321 / Cooldown: 4 Turns / Type: Gradual 'Rapidfire Bow' Drooped By: SJ-Mech Mk. I The crossbow used by the SJ-Mech while attacking. It resembles a steampunk bow in one form. Its other form sees it turning into a machine gun while retaining its steampunk properties. Upon use, it fires at a single enemy continuously, dealing heavy damage. Worn By: sigmatw & zerithos / Cooldown: 3 Turns / Type: Instant 'HHH's Headtaker' Dropped By: Horseless Headless Horsemann The Horseless Headless Horsemann's signature axe. It shimmers with a ghostly purple light and has a wretched face carved into it. When used in the Horsemann's hands, it is usually a one-hit kill. However, lowly players have much to learn from it to use it properly. Upon use, it deals moderate melee damage, but summons Spirits of the Dead to help fight with the user. Worn By: Crusher48 & ManiacMaster / Cooldown: 3 Turns. / Type: Instant 'Hivemind CPU' Dropped By: TIE-Hivemind. A huge golden contraption that contains the sum data of the TIE-Hivemind, the master of all TIE Ships. It contains blueprints for all TIE Ships, locations of lost fleets, and more. Upon use, it creates a TIE-Fighter to help the user with infinite health. It disappears after two turns. Worn By: sigmatw & TheLordErelye / Cooldown: 3 Turns / Type: Gradual 'Potion Supply' Dropped By: W-Mech Mk. I A large metal cylindrical backpack with tubes running through it. You can use it to brew one of three potions: Crit Potion, which crits an entity's attacks, a Healing Potion, which can be used to heal an entity, and a Poison Potion, which can be used to poison an entity Worn By: Akatia & insert_generic_username & Talist / Cooldown: 3 Turns / Type: Instant 'Ender Orb' Dropped By: EN-Mech Mk. I A larger-than-normal Ender Pearl with purple energy flowing around it. When used, it will summon the majyyks of the End, glitching out entities. They will take heavy damage and may not be able to attack that turn. Worn By: shadoweater22 & Netpatham / Cooldown: 5 Turns / Type: Instant 'Slime-Inator' Dropped By: SL-Mech Mk. I A cannon with a lime-green nozzle, a glass container filled with acidic slime, and tubes leading to a pressure stabilizer at the end. When fired, it spits out acidic slime at an enemy, dealing damage, splash damage at additional entities, and acidizing all of them. Worn By: Flare Flames / Cooldown: 3 Turns /Type: Instant 'Molten Processor' Dropped By: TwinBuilder's Computer A red-hot circuit board that was ejected from the Game Master's Computer after it was successfully cooled down. It can deal 5,000 to 7,000 damage to three entities. It can target fewer entities to strike with double or triple the power. The attack also burns over three turns: 600 to three entities, 1,200 to two, and 1,800 to one. Worn By: PitTheAngel (formerly) The_Serpent (sold to) Cooldown: 6 Turns. Type: Instant 'Infinity Blade' Dropped By: Raidriar the God King A powerful sword from another video game. It's recharge time and damage are influenced by the amount of enemies killed by the weapon. It starts out dealing 2,000 damage and gains 1,000 damage for every enemy it kills. For every 4 kills, it will need an extra recharge point. Maximum amount of kills is 8. Worn By: The_Serpent Cooldown: 2 turns. Kills: 2. Type: Instant 'Prism' Dropped By: Grandmatriarch Army A pure glass prism able to turn light itself into cookies. In any other game, the effects of using such a device would be dubious, but this is not any other game. Instead of a cool-down, this item requires a warm-up time of 3 turns. When the charge is complete, an entity will be massively healed and possibly over-healed, with lesser HP given to other entities. Worn By: Aegis-A095 Warmup: 3 Turns. Type: Instant 'Lil' Cal' Dropped By: Calamity A bizarre puppet, wearing a backwards hat, a gold tooth, and a creepy smile. When used, it curses an entity of your choice for 4 turns. In that time, the entity deals 50% less damage and any attack directed at him deals 50% more damage. Worn By: Talist (formerly) Insert_Generic_Username (traded for Potion Supply) Cooldown: 5 Turns. Type: Gradual 'Shockwave Laser Cannon' Dropped By: Tripod A compact white-and green cannon, straight from the weaponry of the Tripod. This Spoil can hit any enemy you choose. It will deal heavy damage and stun that entity for 4 turns. Another random entity will also take some splash damage. Worn By: fseftr Cooldown: 4 Turns. Type: Instant 'Sacred Pool Balls' Dropped By: The Felt A set of fifteen pool balls that glow with colored light. Upon use, they explode with light, and a random member of the Felt pops out. He's invincible, and will attack enemy entities for three turns. Worn By: Irecreeper Cooldown: 4 Turns. Type: Gradual 'Deudly Magnum' Dropped By: Doc Scratch A polished white handgun, shining as brilliantly as Doc Scratch's cueball head. It is one of the most powerful guns ever created, so use it wisely. The cueball it has for ammo can instantly obliterate any enemy of your choosing. This Spoil only has one cueball! Once you use it on an entity, the Spoil cannot be used again. Worn By: PitTheAngel Cooldown: N/A (One use) Type: Instant 'Emerald Nova' Dropped By: Lord English A golden staff capped with the shining surface of the Green Sun, capable of turning into a glowing assault rifle. Once wielded by Lord English himself, this Spoil is a force to be reckoned with. It can deal heavy damage to an entity, scare several others into not attacking, and give a small buff to some entities on your side. Worn By: pionoplayer Cooldown: 4 Turns. Type: Instant 'Waluigi Thyme' Dropped By: Waluigi A small sampling of Waluigi's secret spice. When used, it directly interferes with the Narrative and causes a game-changing event to occur. Worn By: Irecreeper Cooldown: WAA (Unknown) Type: Instant 'Withered Plate' Dropped By: WS-MECH A monolith-black plate of armor from the WS-Mech's chassis, with glowing runes covering its surface. A malevolent gray aura surrounds the plate. When used on an entity, that entity becomes Withered. This status effect last 4 turns. During this time, the entity will take damage each turn and cannot be healed. The Wither effect also spreads like the Contaminated Gear. Worn By: TT2000 Cooldown: 4 Turns. Type: Gradual 'Auditory Piston' Dropped By: ZP-MECH A stray pink piston from the ZP-Mech's voice mechanisms. When activated, it emits a rally cry that brings a legion of Zombie Pigmen onto the Battlefield. They are invincible, fight on the user's side, and last for 3 turns. Worn By: The Idea Modpack Mod Man Cooldown: 4 Turns. Type: Gradual 'Inferno Servo' Dropped By: BZ-MECH An orange servo from the BZ-Mech's parts. The top is lit in flames. When used, it summons a gigantic Fire Charge, dealing heavy damage to an entity and also melting it for two turns. During this time, the entity takes constant damage and also cannot attack. Worn By: Aegis-A095 Cooldown: 3 Turns. Type: Gradual 'Silver Eye' Dropped By: Highlord Quen-Athar A magical silver eye with glowing runes all over it. When used, it deals heavy damage to an entity and empowers the user. For the next turn, any magical attacks the user deals will be powered up. However, any physical attacks will be weakened. Worn By: Nimbleguy Cooldown: 3 Turns. Type: Instant Magma Multiplier Dropped By: MC-Mech A curious dark-brown sphere, found deep inside the MC-Mech's chassis. When used, this sphere glows bright green and fires a white-hot beam at an entity. You can also choose how many entities get hit by the attack. It can range from one of them to all of them. However, the more entities you target, the less powerful each individual attack will be. Worn By: Talist Cooldown: 4 Turns Type: Instant 'Table Leg' Dropped By: King IKEA A sawed-off wooden leg from a table of unknown size, given to the players upon Ikea's retreat from the Battlefield. It can be used to reveal hidden machinery, turning the simple leg into a rocket launcher that can fire upon an entity for heavy damage. Worn By: Leonstar0 Cooldown: 3 Turns. Type: Instant 'Spare Tentacle' Dropped By: GH-MECH A spare tentacle from the underside of the GH-Mech's undulating form. It is mechanical, and flecks of white paint periodically appear on it. Upon use, its machinery activates, and it finds the nearest enemy entity, wrapping itself around it. This Constricts the entity, stunning them and weakening them. Worn By: TheLordErelye Cooldown: 4 Turns. Type: Instant Providence's Topper Dropped By: Bill Cipher A sleek black top hat worn by the mysterious and enigmatic Bill Cipher. Upon use, you don the hat and travel inside an entity's own mind. The entity takes heavy damage and is stunned for a few turns. Worn By: Irecreeper Cooldown: 3 Turns Type: Instant Red Scale Dropped By: Space Gyrados A shiny, smooth crimson scale, obtained from the hide of the Space Gyarados. Its time up in space caused a few of its scales to become discolored, giving them odd effects. When used, the user gets whipped up into a raging frenzy, causing all of his or her attacks to mini-crit for the next three turns. Worn By: Zerithos Cooldown: 3 Turns Type: Gradual Twitchy Staff Dropped By: Lord Dome A long, polished wooden staff that twitches with a crazed energy. Voices emanate from the Pokeball at its top. Upon use, three entities are targeted. The first one takes moderate damage and is confused for three turns. The other two are confused for one turn. Worn By: Insert_Generic_Username Cooldown: 3 Turns Type: Instant Monolithium Dropped By: Black Monolith A shard of the Black Monolith, dark as a double midnight. Mystical runes are etched onto its surface, imbuing it with an ancient power. This spoil serves no use in combat, and is purely decorative. Worn By: Leonstar0 Cooldown: None. Type: Neither Chaos Heart Dropped By: Paradox Dimentio A pure black heart that constantly emits shockwaves of energy from itself. It was used by Paradox Dimentio in an attempt to destroy reality, and is fabled in books of old to have the power to complete that very task. Upon use, a massive paradox surge is created, damaging several entities, regardless of alignment. Worn By: K4yne Cooldown: 5 Turns Type: Instant Faceless Eight Dropped By: One Winged Angel Kirby Soul A set of eight grey eight-sided dice. They were used by The Operator to release the Soul from its terrible prison in the Nest. They are used by rolling the complete set of dice. Depending on which side each dice land on, one of over sixteen million possible attacks will be selected and used. Worn By: Pionoplayer Cooldown: 2 Turns Type: Instant Necro Smasher Dropped By: Strongmann Machine Eh? Twin'll get around to writing it into the OP, to be edited in later Worn By: XDGrangerDX Cooldown: Eh Type: Instant Trivia *The idea for Spoils of War was conceived during the boss fight between the players and the HHH. As a result, this makes the HHH's Headtaker chronologically the first Spoil of War to be introduced. All Spoils of War that should have been dropped before then were all introduced at once. *The Infinity Blade is the only Spoil of War that was not dropped by a boss. It was dropped by Raidriar the God-King, who was summoned by ninjatwist321. He did this in an effort to "make it fair for the PG players." *The Hivemind CPU is the only item in the game that can circumvent the rule that no TIE-Fighters can be summoned. *The Prism is the only Spoil of War that heals entities rather than hurting entities, and is the only one with a warmup rather than a cooldown.